Jeice
| JapName=ジース| MangaName=Jheese| AltName=Red Magma Crimson Inferno| RomName=Jīsu| AniName=Jeice| CanonTo=Manga| FirstApp=Manga: "The Ginyu Force" Anime: "Hidden Power| Date of death=December 24th, 762 Age| Race= Unknown (Same as Salza)| FamConnect=Frieza (Boss) Captain Ginyu (Comrade) Burter (Comrade) Recoome (Comrade) Guldo (Comrade)|}} is an extremely flamboyant and showy white-haired mutant (as Captain Ginyu stated) member of the mercenary Ginyu Force squadron who is an alien humanoid in appearance apart from his red skin. Nicknamed the "Red Magma" (known as the Crimson Inferno in the FUNimation dub), he often pairs with Burter for combination attacks. His Japanese name, Jīsu, is derivative of chīzu, or cheese. He is called Jheese in the VIZ manga to reflect this pun. Biography Namek Saga Like Burter, he lost the initial Rock-Paper-Scissors contest with Recoome and didn't get to fight either Gohan, Krillin or Vegeta. However, after Guldo's death, he and Burter play to see who will get to take on the two Earthlings and finish what Guldo started. After Recoome defeats Vegeta, Jeice and Burter allow him to have fun with Gohan and Krillin as well. After Goku arrives and defeats Recoome with a single blow and revives Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta using Senzu Beans, Jeice is not impressed with his scouter's power reading of 5,000 for Goku. Burter convinces him further that Goku just got lucky since Recoome let his guard down. He and Burter jump in to kill Goku, but the Saiyan proves more powerful than they had anticipated. Captain Ginyu Saga For all his boasting, Jeice is actually quite cowardly when faced with a stronger threat such as Goku. After Goku defeats Burter as well, and Vegeta kills his incapacitated comrades, Jeice fearfully leaves his friends behind and flees back to Frieza's ship in order to inform Captain Ginyu of the team's decimation. Captain Ginyu implies that he's angry at Jeice for running away, and he treats him rather harshly as a result. When the battle between Captain Ginyu and Goku commences, Jeice remains on the sidelines as a spectator, apart from one instance when he interferes, stepping in and trying to help Ginyu. This results in Captain Ginyu releasing Goku from his grip and warning Jeice never to meddle again while he's in combat. For the rest of his screen time, Jeice tags along with Captain Ginyu (at this point in Goku's body). Jeice arrives along with Ginyu in front of Krillin and Gohan, who are surprised to see that Ginyu has switched bodies with Goku. After Jeice does some posing for a while with Ginyu, Goku arrives in Ginyu's body, still damaged. As Goku, Gohan, and Krillin battle against Ginyu, Jeice ultimately runs into Vegeta, who engages him in battle. As they quickly trade blows in Frieza's ship and Jeice manages to ram Vegeta into a ventilation shaft, he thinks he's gained the upper hand. Vegeta continues to toy with him before revealing to him how his strength has increased substantially. When reading Vegeta's power level, Jeice's scouter goes haywire and he breaks it out of frustration. Not willing to accept Vegeta's strength, Jeice continues to attack Vegeta, only to get pummeled. Vegeta then brutally attacks, propelling Jeice into midair and relentlessly destroying him with a blast directly aimed at his face. Jeice begs for his life before being executed and after he is eliminated, Goku disapproves of Vegeta's harsh behavior, but Vegeta quickly reciprocates by reminding Goku why his conscience and emotions are a weakness. Frieza Saga In another instance exclusive to the anime, he and the rest of the deceased Ginyu Force members (minus Captain Ginyu himself, due to still being alive and trapped in the body of a frog) travel to King Kai's Planet and square off against the Z Warriors who were training there. Jeice teams up with Burter again, though both are blasted into hell by Tien. It's unknown how they managed to bypass King Yemma and arrive at the planet, though King Kai implies that he may have given them permission to travel there in order to witness the strength Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha had acquired through their extensive training. Great Saiyaman Saga In a filler episode when Goku is in the Other World, Grand Kai informs him that Frieza and Super Perfect Cell have teamed up and that they'd all been trying to escape from hell. When Goku and Pikkon arrive, the likes of Frieza, King Cold, The Ginyu Force and Super Perfect Cell were threatening and interrogating ogres in order to obtain a means of escape. Jeice and the other Ginyu Force members tried to attack Goku simultaneously but he defeats them all with ease and they fall into the blood pond. Jeice was defeated with a punch to the stomach. When Pikkon spins around creating a tornado-esque attack, he creates a whirlpool and the Ginyu Force is lifted into the air and they all fall into a mountain of needles, impaling them. Shortly afterward, they all end up in a prison cell. In another episode, Jeice also viewed the battle between Goku and Kid Buu amongst fellow villains in the Kid Buu Saga. Fusion Reborn Jeice returns for a brief cameo in the movie Fusion Reborn, along with Burter and Recoome. They all run away after Gohan defeats Frieza with one punch. Super 17 Saga Jeice returned from Hell with the other villains to make a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT when the inter-dimensional rift opened. He was eventually sent back with all the rest of the villains after being defeated. Power level Krillin states that Jeice's ki is the same as Recoome''Dragon Ball'' manga. Vol. 24, Ch. 5. Contrary to this, the game, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, places his power level at 75,000. However, since Captain Ginyu stated that Goku would need a power level of roughly 60,000 to defeat the combined powers of Jeice and Burter, the game appears to be in error. In the RPG game, Legend of the Super Saiyan, in the battle against Jeice, he is at a maximum of 64,000. Abilities * Crusher Ball * Purple Spiral Flash * Full Power Energy Ball (Budokai Tenkaichi) * Red Comet Attack (Can combine with Burter's Blue Comet Attack) * Full Power Energy Blast Volley (Budokai Tenkaichi) * Full Power Energy Wave (Raging Blast) * Red Magma (Raging Blast) * You'll Never Match Me! (Raging Blast) * Flight * ''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Kazumi Tanaka * Ocean Group Dub: Scott McNeil * FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat * Latin American Dub: Sergio Bonilla * Portuguese Dub: António Semedo Trivia * Jeice's blood is purple, as shown when Goku punches him in the nose in Ginyu Assault, and later, we witness purple blood fly from his nose. * Because most characters' voices changed when FUNimation took over, Jeice's accent was changed from a Brummie accent to an Australian accent. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, one of the things he tends to say before a battle ensues is "Don't play stupid with me, wanker!" In the game's sequels, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the word "wanker" is cut out as the word is considered inappropriate, although a residual "w" sound can still be heard at the end of the statement. * While watching Goku's battle with Kid Buu in Hell, Jeice is often seen standing next to Dr. Gero. This is a coincidence, as Dr Gero and Jeice have a few things in common: Both have long white hair. Both were part of a faction that was defeated by Goku, although neither of them were killed by Goku. However, they hold a grudge against him. * The video games describe Jeice and Cooler's henchman Salza as beings of the same alien race. See also * Jeice (TCG) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Ginyu Force